Heal me!
by Barton-kun
Summary: Mildly AU-Teikou. Kuroko wants nothing but a normal life. However, working as a nurse officer at Teikou Junior High turns his life upside down, especially when five troublemakers have taken interest in him.


**Summary:  
**Mildly AU-Teikou. Kuroko wants nothing but a normal life. However, working as a nurse officer at Teikou Junior High turns his life upside down, especially when five troublemakers have taken interest in him.

**Pairing:  
**Kuroko X GoM.

**Inspired by:  
**Mr. Clint's Cup story (Nii-sama, thanks for the idea and permission!) So, one fine day, when we, the members of Fanfic Tree (you can find it on my profile XD), were chilling around and Nii-sama suddenly told us about his story. So, I suggested to make a multichapters story from it and we ended up brainstorming all night long. Kind of dummy a bit, but it was fun!

**Note(s):**  
This is a bunch of one-shots, and NOT according to chronological order (Do kill me).

**Warning(s):  
**Mildly AU-Teikou. Kuroko is an adult who's working at Teikou Junior High as a nurse officer. Beware of ERRORS, simple language usage, OOC-ness, freaking whim plot, and excruciatingly SLOW updates. And of course, YAOI!

You were warned.

**Disclaimer:**  
Not mine.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Exactly five pale pink petals **drifted into his palms, light blue fringes falling over his eyes as he looked down at the petals before blown away by the morning breeze.

His powder blue eyes stared out of the infirmary window at the splash of pink cherry blossom that flooded through the city in amazement. His long white coat fluttered, rustling softly as the breeze swept into the infirmary.

A gentle smile spread over his effeminate face at the beauty of Mother Nature.

Then, it was quickly shattered by a loud bang of the sliding door, followed immediately by a high pitched feminine voice piercing the air. "TETSU-KUN~~~!"

The effeminate face morphed into a deadpanned expression, and he rounded to a well endowed pink haired lady standing in the doorway. "Momoi-san," he greeted Momoi Satsuki, one of teachers working at Teikou Junior High School.

"Tetsu-kun, you look great in that coat~" she squealed, dainty hands cupping her flushed cheeks. Momoi had always admired her cousin, Kuroko Tetsuya's beauty, she would call it—though he was actually a male. "And just imagine you in a nurse uniform. It'd be wonderful!" she winked.

"Please stop assaulting my manliness, Momoi-san," Kuroko sauntered over to the table and sorted some papers into a neat pile.

"Eh, but you _are_ cute!" said Momoi with puffed cheeks.

Kuroko almost—_almost_—frowned at her remark. However, seeing her plump lips curl into a gentle smile again quickly shoved the feeling away. No matter how _ugly_ her remark she threw to him, he'd always forgive her.

Deep down, Kuroko had a soft spot for his cousin.

"Well, it's great to have you here," she pushed a stray pink hair behind her ears, a feeling of nostalgia settling on her heart. "I thought I wouldn't see you again after the university graduation. I'm glad I was wrong."

"It's all thanks to Momoi-san," replied Kuroko. "Momoi-san had to go through all the difficulties to get me this job. I'm in your debt," he smiled.

A cerise flush spread over her cheeks. "It was nothing, really. It just happened that our previous nurse got engaged and decided to move away with her fiancé. That's all."

"Still, I'm grateful to you. How about a cup of tea during lunch?"

Momoi hummed, thinking. They could catch up on each other's latest news after parting for years. "Sure. Hikari coffee house, then. I've always wanted to try their mulberry tea."

"Great, 1.15 then," Kuroko made a mental note to clear his schedule for his cousin.

"1.15," she reiterated, grinning as she swung on her heels to take her leave. Then, it occurred and halted her. "Oh, by the way, Tetsu-kun, since today is your first day, got a piece of advice for you."

He arched a brow.

Momoi walked back closer to him, a dark aura whirling about her. "There are certain students whom you _must _stay away from," her tone dropped an octave.

He tilted his head in genuine confusion, but didn't say anything to stop her.

"First, Kise Ryouta," she uncurled her index finger.

…

**Cherry blossom** trees rustled in the light morning breeze, streaking the translucent azure sky with its soft pink petals.

A blonde with a single ear piercing kicked through the blossom sulkily. His brows were narrowing, then arched as the breeze swept them away. His golden colored eyes watched those petals blowing in the wind with a rapt expression.

…

"Second, Murasakibara Atsushi," the middle finger joined the index finger.

…

**Cherry blossom** trees rustled in the light morning breeze, streaking the translucent azure sky with its soft pink petals.

Soft pink petals caught in his purple hair as a tall, lanky teenager was traipsing down the stairs with a Maiubo stuffed in his mouth. His gaze followed the petals before engulfed by the endless cornflower-blue sky.

…

"Third, Midorima Shintarou," three fingers uncurled from the ball of her fist.

…

**Cherry blossom** trees rustled in the light morning breeze, streaking the translucent azure sky with its soft pink petals.

A beautiful view of cherry blossom trees was reflected in his thick glasses. A green haired boy was gazing at the cherry blossom trees dancing above him, hand clutching a Kerosuke tightly.

…

"Forth, Akashi Seijurou," four fingers now.

…

**Cherry blossom** trees rustled in the light morning breeze, streaking the translucent azure sky with its soft pink petals.

A boy slid out of the limousine. The wind cut through the street, cut through the cherry blossom trees, cut through his bright scarlet hair. His heterochromatic eyes just watched pink petals disappear into the sky.

…

"Last but not least," Momoi's face inched closer to Kuroko's. "Aomine Daiki."

…

**Cherry blossom** trees rustled in the light morning breeze, streaking the translucent azure sky with its soft pink petals.

Soft pink cherry blossom littered along the paths. He held out his tanned hand, watching as a pale pink blossom landed on his palm before it was swept away by the wind again.

"A good sign, it seems," said the navy blue haired boy while effortlessly spinning the orange ball on his index finger.

…

Kuroko's brows furrowed as he contemplated over her warning. Slim fingers caught a hold of his own hands, snapping Kuroko's head up to his cousin.

"No matter what happens, stay away from them!" shouted Momoi warningly.

"Understood," answered Kuroko after a moment, and Momoi released him, sighing. Then, Kuroko fished her attention again while she was fixing her white blouse. "But, I have few questions."

"Shoot 'em," she casually brushed her long hair over her shoulder.

"First off, are they a group of rainbow? Because I noticed their names…" his voice trailed off.

"No, they aren't. In fact, they're not really related or close to each other, although some says the otherwise," Momoi shook her head. "I pay no heed. Perhaps their parents know each other or love painting so much," a smile resurfaced. "But, when you eventually meet them—but still, _please_ try your best to make your direct contact with them minimum—I assure you, the fate does have a sense of humor."

"I don't catch you."

"You see, even their hair matching with their name," she let out small giggles. "Like Akashi-kun has a bright red hair, Aomine-kun blue hair and so on."

"That sounds so… quaint," remarked Kuroko flatly. "And this Aomine Daiki kid; isn't he your neighbor? You did mention about him before."

"Er… yes," her eyes shot up at the ceiling nervously. "Quite a troublesome kid. That's why I told you to stay away from him. Well, they all are."

"All of them? Even Akashi Seijurou, the president of student council?"

"Kind of. Akashi-kun is a special case."

That didn't mitigate Kuroko's worries. He threw her a suspicious look albeit not vividly. "What's wrong with these students actually?"

"They… they aren't bad or anything. Clean records even," Momoi fiddled her fingers, cotton-candy irises darting everything but Kuroko. "Just that… Rumor has it that they have a tendency to turn people's life upside down."

* * *

**The cup **was raised to thin lips. The aroma of green tea wafted through the air, soothing anyone's heart but Kuroko's—he preferred vanilla shake anyway. For some unknown reason, Kuroko couldn't get rid of his cousin's warning from his head.

"…_they have a tendency to turn people's life upside down…"_

What was that supposed to mean?

He wished he could ask more regarding _these troublesome kids yet clean records_, but the ring of the school bell had ceased their conversion and it had Momoi rush back to the staffroom.

Kuroko took another sip of green tea before remembering he hadn't yet checked the supplies. He placed the cup down on the table with a faint thud and ambled across the room to the shelf, taking out the list of medicines, quickly skimming through the paper.

They were running out of paracetamol and antibiotics.

Momoi had told him to go to the office in case he needed something. His hand swiftly took his light blue phone resting on the table, picking up some sweets in the process, stuffing them into his pocket coat.

"Might as well explore this school."

With a dim humming, Kuroko began his little journey.

Teikou Junior High was a fine school. Three white buildings, five-storey height, to separate students according to their year, a field, a gym, courts, and a swimming pool.

Students were lively, furiously scribbling down some notes and flipping through pages. Some of them were loitering around outside of the class. He could hear teachers' muffled voices behind the closed doors. It was nothing different from what Kuroko had visualized, _just like my old school_, he thought wistfully.

And just like back in the school days, no one hadn't noticed him, even after he'd bumped into them countless times, offered them a garbled apology, then shuffled on.

He traced the corridors, rounding to the corners, walking down the stairs as he burned them into his mind. Kuroko was enjoying himself until screams and shrills came shattering his peace moment.

Kuroko raised his line of sight and spotted a blonde being chased by a bunch of crazy girls. He let out a sigh. To think of a guy _chased by_ girls was quite absurd. He used to seeing guys chasing girls, not the other way round.

The world had been fucked up, Kuroko mentally noted.

Finding a shadowy place, Kuroko took a deep breath. Footsteps grew louder and louder.

Once his powder blue eyes caught a wisp of golden hair, he shot out his hand and adroitly grabbed by the uniform, pulling the blonde into his small hideout.

Of course the blonde was shocked and thrashed around, but Kuroko cupped his mouth, muffling his voice as he hushed him. He silently gestured the perplexed blonde to sit down and stepped out of his hideout, using his small frame to cover the blonde.

Then, he acted like nothing happened.

The crazy girls ran past him, past their hideout before stopping to an abrupt halt, bombarding the unfortunate students, who happened to walk by, with questions. Then, they continued their hunting.

For a moment, Kuroko thanked the Heavens for giving him weak presence, or he'd face the same fate with the unfortunate students—they looked traumatized.

Kuroko turned to the blonde, who was spluttering some incoherent words.

"Take a deep breath," said Kuroko. "Then, exhale."

And the blonde did he was told.

"Now, you may explain what happened."

His effort to calm the blonde down was fruitless once the blonde spoke again. He began to sputter, hands flailing frantically in the air, sweat beading on his chiseled face. Nonetheless, Kuroko could catch some keywords like 'wink', 'smile', and 'go crazy' between his run-on sentences.

"So, you're saying that you winked and smiled at them, then they suddenly went crazy and started to chase you?"

The blonde gave a quick nod.

"Why would they do that to you? Yes, you look fine, but that's that," he raised the brow.

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" screeched the blonde. "Don't you know me?! I'm not bragging, but you're supposed to know me!"

"I shall get to _know of_ you, but I fail to grasp of the importance of _knowing you_," averred Kuroko. "I'd like to maintain the formality in line."

The blonde opened his mouth, but after awhile, he clamped it again. With a broad grin, he said; "You're right. I'm just _a_ student, and you… you're our new nurse officer, no?"

"Yes, just started today."

"May I get to know your name, at least? In case of emergency."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kurokocchi-sensei, it is! Nice to meet you, Kurokocchi-sensei!" the blonde immediately dispensed the formalities by giving him a nickname, hand reaching out for a handshake.

Kuroko twitched, but too subtle to be noticed by the blonde. However, watching the blonde's antics and the innocent smile on his face told him it was useless to correct the blonde. He returned the handshake firmly.

"I guess we have to part ways here. Got classes. See you around, Kurokocchi-sensei~" cheered the blonde. Before Kuroko managed to ask for his name, the blonde was already few feet away, hand flipping a cell phone open, legs carrying him away from the scene.

Kuroko just sighed and continued his journey.

However…

Unbeknownst to Kuroko the blonde was sending an e-mail of him to his _friends_.

A Cheshire grin stretched out.

Send.

…

Walking in the garden admittedly helped Kuroko alleviate his stress. He purposely took a longer way to feel the warmth of the sun caressing his small body, refreshing him.

Pink petals swirled around him in the breeze. Rustling of cherry blossom trees and chorus of birds were music to his ears. Kuroko darted around, expecting to see colorful flowers dancing lively.

But, he wasn't expecting to see a purple haired giant sitting idly under a shady tree, folded knees to his chest, grumbling childishly.

Curious, Kuroko stepped closer to the giant.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kuroko, showing his concern.

The giant jerked up in his position, eyes widening in surprise. Kuroko didn't take it into his heart, fully knowing the giant had missed his presence.

The surprised look melted into grim again, and the purple haired boy lowered his head to his knees.

"Go away," was the only reply Kuroko got.

Kuroko rubbed his chin, thinking. "I'm sorry if this bothers you, but I just can't leave you alone," cautiously, he took a seat next to the giant. "Until you tell me what your problem is, I won't leave this spot."

"What's wrong with you?" despite the languid tone, Kuroko could hear disappointment tweaking in his voice.

"What _is_ wrong with you?" he shot back, but in a gentler tone.

"You're being persistent," bristled the giant. He glared down at Kuroko. "Don't you find me scary at all?"

"Why would I?"

Gritting his teeth, the giant sprung to his feet with a loud grunt. Kuroko brought his gaze up to level with the giant's. The giant _was_ a giant. His face was in shadow, yet Kuroko could see his droopy purple eyes gleaming. Long hands, long legs, everything was long when it came to this giant.

He could easily grab a hold of Kuroko's hand with just one hand.

"Now, are you scared?" questioned the giant darkly.

He was silent at first. "Scared? No. Envy? A little bit."

"Huh?" the giant seemed to be taken aback by Kuroko's honest answer.

"I wish I could grow as tall as you. I can't reach the book at the top shelf with this height," Kuroko joined the giant standing up, tiptoeing to reach for the purple fringes. "See? I barely can touch your hair."

"So… you're not afraid of me?"

"Like I said; why would I? You're not a monster. You're just a student," Kuroko gave him a small smile. "Now, get back to our main topic. What is bothering you exactly?"

"Uhm…" he hesitated. "I'm running out of snacks, and I can't find any good snacks around here. So I…"

"You went grumpy just because you're running out of snacks?"

"Kind of. Snacks make me feel good. I like snacks so much. Can't live without 'em," he answered, playing with his thumbs childishly. "It's like I live to eat snacks or something like that."

"Understandable, although it kind of irks me to know you growing up to this ridiculous height with snacks only," Kuroko made no effort to mask his annoyance, but his smile was still there. "Hold out your hand," said Kuroko as he fumbled in his pocket.

The giant's face registered the perplexity, yet he held out his hands.

Then, colorful sweets fell into his large palms.

His jaw dropped, and the giant shot him a quizzical look.

"Just happens to have them in my pocket. I'm not overly fond of eating sweets, it gives me cavities. So, you can have it to satisfy your craving."

"What should I give you in return?" the giant clutched the sweets dearly like souvenir. Kuroko found it amusing watching the giant protect his sweets like a child would do.

"Your height," he deadpanned. "But, it's impossible, so you don't have to give me anything in return."

"You sure?" there was uncertainty in the giant's voice.

"Not 100 percent. Take it or leave it," though there wasn't bite in his words.

The giant's mouth lifted into a grin. "You're a good guy. No wonder Kise-chin mentioned a lot about you. What's your name?"

Kuroko's curiosity sparked at the name the giant had slipped out, but he answered his question anyway. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I like you, Kurochin-sensei. Like you better than sweets," the giant pivoted on his heels and murmured; "Careful~ I might eat you one day."

With that, the giant took his leave, rendering Kuroko speechless.

Soft breeze kissed his cheek, rousing him from his stupor. Then, Kuroko mentally kicked himself for not asking for his name—again.

…

Library had always been his favorite place. Hence, Kuroko had decided to pay it a visit so he could familiarize himself with the place. Library might come handy when his level of stress suddenly skyrocketed.

Trailing his fingers along the shelf, Kuroko saw a green haired teenager sit by the window, typing away on his cell phone with a grumpy expression visibly on his sharp face. But, it wasn't really him that caught his attention, but it was the frog plush toy resting on the rosewood table.

Kuroko crept around on his tiptoes and sat across the table, hands reaching out, poking the plush toy. "Fancy doll you've got here," said Kuroko suddenly.

The bespectacled boy almost threw his cell phone in surprise, letting out a small yelp. His chest heaved in a fast tempo, shocked by Kuroko's sudden appearance.

"Since when you've been there?" asked the green haired boy. "And don't touch Kerosuke! It'll bring bad luck," he snatched the plush toy away.

Kuroko blinked blankly at him. "Just now. And why Kerosuke?" With the boy's eyes popped open, Kuroko could see his emerald irises.

"It's my lucky item for today; supposedly bring good luck to me. However, up until now, nothing good happens to me. That's including your sudden appearance," the bespectacled boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sorry for having a weak presence. It's a gift from gods."

"It's a weird gift," spoke the bespectacled bluntly. "Speaking of which, can I take a better look of you?" he leaned forward and glanced at his phone and at him to and fro.

"You_ are_ looking at me now, conversing with me even," Kuroko reclined into his seat. "Mind telling me more about this lucky item thing?"

The bespectacled boy looked at him in surprise. "Don't you find it rather weird? Because that's what normal people always do."

"I won't judge anyone or anything without knowing them first. So, tell me more about lucky items or anything related to it, I'll tell you whether I find it weird or not."

"It…" the bespectacled boy was reluctant at first. "It was my grandmother who told me about lucky items and luck. She was a fortuneteller, working at shrine. She said that luck always plays a big role in our daily life, and I believed in her. Then, I started to listen to Oha-Asa every morning and buy lucky items. Before I realized it, listening to Oha-Asa and buying lucky items have already been part of my routine," he heaved a sigh.

"That's what we called habits," answered Kuroko nonchalantly.

"People rather call it quirks," the bespectacled boy sighed exasperatedly, rubbing his temple. "Why are we having this conversation? I'm sure you're thinking I'm weird."

"No, I'm not. I'm not thinking of anything, as a matter of fact," Kuroko kept a blank look. "It's your belief, and I have no right to judge you and your belief—though I still don't have a fully understanding of it."

The bespectacled boy was speechless.

"And you mentioned it was your grandmother who told you about it… sentimental, and I like it," a small smile raised to Kuroko's thin lips.

After a moment of silence and staring, the bespectacled boy gave out a small laugh. "When I thought Oha-Asa was wrong, well, I _was_ wrong. Thank you, sensei, for proving me wrong."

Kuroko was baffled. "I didn't understand what were you talking about, and I still don't understand what _were_ and _are_ you talking about, but I guess, you're welcome…?"

Kuroko pushed the chair backward to get to his feet, offering a thank you to the bespectacled boy as he walked to the door. However, the bespectacled boy halted him.

"By the way, Kuroko-sensei, welcome to our school and be careful on your journey," he said, spectacled gleaming, hiding his emerald eyes.

A brow arched, puzzling by his welcome greeting. Kuroko pushed the door open nonetheless, taking another step to the office.

…

The procedure was conveniently easy.

Kuroko just had to write a form, listing up the medicines he needed, give it to the clerk, and done. As simple as that.

Moreover, the clerk was friendly and efficient doing her job. She had greeted him as soon as she had heard a soft voice call her name—albeit her face had registered the surprise. Well, Kuroko was practically invisible, especially in a crowded, busy place and he acknowledged it very well. Her voice was warm and soft, answering all Kuroko's question patiently even though the clock had ticked nearly afternoon.

Respecting her lunch time, Kuroko had passed her the form and taken his leave.

He gave his wristwatch a quick glance and realized he was already late for his appointment with his cousin. Hence, Kuroko raced down the stairs to quicken his pace.

However, on the way to the third floor, Kuroko butted shoulders with a student. He formed a sentence to apology to the student, but the word got stuck on his tongue when the student offered him an apology _first_.

And so, the student went back to his track, but Kuroko was quick to grab him by his wrist.

A sharp pair of heterochromatic eyes, crimson and amber, pierced into his powder blue eyes, but Kuroko didn't waver at all.

"Did you just say sorry to me?" asked Kuroko curiously.

"Yes, I did. Wasn't it enough for you?" his stern voice shocked Kuroko—though his face maintained expressionless.

"No. Just that…first time to hear an apology," it sounded so wrong to say that, but Kuroko couldn't find a better answer for his question.

"So, everyone has been a jerk to you. Sorry to hear that."

"No. You've got it wrong. They more likely didn't notice me at all. And you're the first person to notice me without having me initiate a conversation," he explained. "Well, this is odd."

"It _is_ odd when you're casually talking to me while holding my hand like this," his heterochromatic eyes slid down to Kuroko's hand.

"My apologies," Kuroko let go of his wrist. "I have to go now," but the student stopped him.

"You… you're Kuroko Tetsuya-sensei, aren't you?" he asked with a weird smile on his face.

"Yes."

He chuckled. "My friends have been talking a lot about you, saying you're interesting," he eyed Kuroko top to bottom comprehensively. "And now I can see why."

"I don't copy you."

"With that expressionless face of yours, even _I _can't read whether you're just pretending or completely oblivious to your surroundings. Normal people would've scurried away by now."

"I still… don't copy you."

"Fret not, sensei. When we meet again, I shall tell you everything, Tetsuya-sensei," with a smile, the student rounded to the corner.

Guts told Kuroko to go after the redhead, asking for an explanation, but his rational argued he should go back to the infirmary and meet his cousin.

In the end, Kuroko went back to the infirmary.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!"

A high-pitched screech from Momoi rippled through Hikari coffee house, and a loud thump on the cocoa-colored round table followed suit. Fortunately, Kuroko managed to harbor his wince at the sound, nonchalantly sipping a cup of Earl Grey.

Placing the cup down, Kuroko watched as his cousin mussed up her pink hair furiously, looking absolutely exasperated.

"After the warning I've given, you still…!" it seemed her words got stuck in her throat.

"Is there any problem, Momoi-san?"

"Yes, a lot!" answered Momoi quickly, gravitating to 'curtly'. "Let me tell Tetsu-kun this; the first student that you met is Kise Ryouta, then Murasakibara Atsushi, and Midorima Shintarou. And the student whom you butted with is Akashi Seijurou!"

"Oh," came a blank respond from Kuroko.

"What 'oh'?" she crossed her arms angrily, her bosom spilling over them as she reclined on the brown sofa. "Not only you bumped into them just right after I warned you, you even did it in order. And _pleeease_ don't go find Aomine-kun to complete it."

"That's a wonderful idea to kill my time," he suggested.

Momoi held out her hand in a warning gesture. "Don't! Just don't."

"Momoi-san," he called out softly. "They were coincident. I didn't plan it out. And, to be honest, they look fine and harmless."

"_Harmless_," she snorted. "Correction; treacherous," Momoi said with a hiss.

Kuroko quirked an eyebrow. "Even so, if you're right, why the school does nothing to stop them?"

"Akashi-kun's father is our chairman."

"Oh, that explains everything," said Kuroko blankly. "However, I won't judge them without knowing them further. It's wrong."

"Whatever you say, Tetsu-kun," she shrugged and sipped her mulberry tea. "May forces be with you."

* * *

The evening rolled on, and Kuroko found himself giving out a long sigh, standing before the infirmary door.

After the small conversation at Hikari coffee house, Momoi had insisted to be his tour guide around the school in case Kuroko might go hunt Aomine Daiki—although he'd promised her he'd stay in the infirmary.

He'd ended up meeting every staff around the school, his neck and spine screaming 'hurt' due to frequent bowing. But he didn't say it was a bad thing either—he doubted he could greet them without giving them mini heart attacks. His cousin's sexy presence did help him a lot.

Sliding the door open, his eyes went huge at the sight of opened windows, yellow-orange light pouring into the small white room. Kuroko thought he'd closed them earlier.

His stride to the windows was halted by a faint rustling from the bed with white curtains drawn around it. Kuroko padded to the bed, pool of light blue making out a shape of silhouette behind the drawn curtains, then he harshly yanked them open.

A tanned boy with short navy blue hair was sleeping soundly, light snores escaping his lips.

Kuroko just stared down at the boy.

"Hey," he said, poking the boy's cheek.

No respond.

"Hey~" he poked harder.

Still no respond.

Irritated, Kuroko pinched the boy's nose and looked at his wristwatch, slowly counting. "…5, 6, 7…"

Exactly ten seconds later, the boy's eyes snapped open, his hand reflexively swatting Kuroko's hand away as he abruptly pulled himself up to the sitting position, breathing raggedly.

"Wow… who did that?" asked the boy without sparing Kuroko as much as glance, as if he was invisible.

"Me," said Kuroko shortly.

"WARGH, GHOST!" the boy jumped back almost immediately with his hands up in defense and slightly pale face. "GO AWAY!"

"I'm a human, not a ghost," Kuroko perched himself on a chair next to the bed.

"But, you just showed up from nowhere. You sure you're not a ghost?" he asked accusingly. "Sometimes ghosts forget they _are_ ghosts."

"I'm sure I'm still alive," said Kuroko. "Or you want me to commit suicide now, then become a ghost and haunt you for the rest of your life for convincing me to kill myself. How does that sound to you?"

"Bad idea."

"Ditto," Kuroko gave a small nod. "Now, mind telling me why are you here? I could report you, you know."

"Go ahead, I don't really care," the boy brushed his warning off with a waving hand and rolling eyes. "And now that you're not a ghost, I'm taking you as Kuroko Tetsuya, then."

The supreme arrogance in his tone dismayed Kuroko, but Kuroko kept a blank face. "How did you know my name? I just started today."

"My friends, they talk a lot about you," the boy fished a deep blue cell phone out of his pants pocket and chucked it to Kuroko, which Kuroko successfully caught it. "Take a look at it."

Sending the boy a cursory glance, Kuroko flipped it open.

.

.

.

**Red_Emperor  
**Yes, I met him.

**GreenClover  
**you too?

**Red_Emperor  
**I butted with him at the stairs.

**shining_STarzzz  
**so? so? so? he's nice, rite? o(＾＾o)(o＾＾)o

me likey~! ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ

**snacks4life!  
**a gud guy.

he gave me his snacks. a loooooot~ (っ˘ڡ˘ς)

**shining_STarzzz  
**eh? he gave u wht? щ(ｏДｏщ)(屮ｏДｏ)屮

NT FAIR! gimme some! ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ

**snacks4life!  
**boo~ 2 bad. they r mine. ヽ(´ー`)ノ

**GreenClover  
**our conversation is going nowhere. ("-_-)

.

.

.

Shocked, Kuroko shot his gaze back to the tanned boy, who was smirking up at him. Kuroko gave back the cell phone to him and asked; "Are they talking about me?"

"Yes, Kise started it but I ignored it first. Then the others joined, and it's kind of annoying to hear my phone vibrating since morning," the boy looked down at his phone. "In fact, they're still on it as we speak," another vibrate was heard.

Kuroko's brows narrowed. "What's your propose of telling me this?"

The boy lazily stood up, then strode the windows, Kuroko's gaze following him as he pulled back the curtains, and sunlight streamed in, bathing his tanned face with its yellow-orange light. "To warn you. If I were you, I'd go home early today."

"Pardon me?"

"You may not remember me," he turned to Kuroko. "I've liked you for so long."

Kuroko was perplexed. Had he met him before? "I don't get it. What are you talking about? More importantly, who are you?"

There was a silence before he answered; "Aomine Daiki."

* * *

**Author's note: **Fuh~ that was long! I just broke my own record! Yay~

That aside, any suggestion, complain or whatever that crosses your mind, do share it with me! Thank you for reading and even clicking it!

_**-Barton-kun~-**_


End file.
